


Everything'S Eventual

by pass19



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/pass19
Summary: Summary: “人人都是倒霉蛋“CP：     date过分手没谈且正在date量子叠加状态的胡萝卜丝——是少女漫画家au；Warning：真人真事改编已获授权；架空背设，吃夜宵医夜生活排队拿号等etc，为了跑剧情别在意
Relationships: Mats Hummels/Marco Reus
Kudos: 4





	Everything'S Eventual

"滋滋”  
声音好像是从头顶扣下来，无处不在，替代了副导演高喊的“cut”，暂停了所有布景运作，布兰特突然想不起了为什么自己会出现在这，坐在他对面，站在他身边的人动作静止不做声，不像他蹲守片场收集素材看到的那样，裹紧衣服四散找出纳结日薪。他反应过来，这不是他的漫改电影拍摄场景，他也不是勤勤恳恳到现场盯剧情的原著作者，拜托，好莱坞里导演没有发言权，更别说是原作者。看看恐怖片之王被改编的电影气成什么样。  
哦这是梦。  
布兰特睁开眼，睡房拉上了三层隔热帘却不黑，床头发着一个乐高蝙蝠灯，亮度调到了最小充当不合时宜的夜灯。那是今年生日礼物，但布兰特觉得罗伊斯之所以选择送这个，只是想给乐高玩具找个摆放点，毕竟合租房子也就这点地方，阳台有太阳光直射不考虑，厨房铺尘，卫生间有小黄鸭，客厅沦为第三赶稿室，剩下来不是罗伊斯房间就是布兰特的。  
没办法，贫困限制摆阵。  
布兰特靠坐在两个枕头上缓缓，迟钝地反应过来，滋滋声响是手机接到来电的震动提示音。亮起的手机屏幕显示的是四点半。他拿起手机认认真真的看时间，确认他没有一觉睡到了下午四点，距离他倒头闭眼睡觉也只过了六小时。  
扰人清梦的紧急电话，不是十万火急，也是十万火急。可是难得休息，他实在没兴趣为了事业献身，于是他扯过被子盖在头上，当做是没事发生，任由手机吵吵闹闹。  
手机还在震动，声音在狭小空间回荡，每一下都像重拳击打在他的太阳穴——小混蛋，滚起来接电话。  
布兰特抱着枕头爬起来，两个手指捏手机一角提起来，这跟他提着各种奇怪虫子丢出房间的手势差不多，十足嫌弃，迫不得已。  
屏幕上是聊天软件的语音通话请求，联系人昵称是一串乖乖呆站的羊驼emoji，不同于头像上奇形怪状的鬼脸。  
不是睡过头的截稿期催稿也不是印刷厂重大事故，更不是突然有暴发户看上他的漫画，准备投钱筹备几个大项目，只是他的室友大半夜遭遇重大人生危机，丢出一个召唤阵。  
布兰特闭眼深呼吸，接通电话，刚睡醒声音沙哑自带‘有话快说，不说你就从地球上消失’的气势“你又怎么了？”  
“帮我开门。”电话一端的声音显得有气无力。  
不奇怪，出门玩到了大半夜才回家还找不到钥匙，还能提着一口劲给他打电话都要夸夸罗伊斯酒量好，至少手机没丢。  
又一次。布兰特直接挂掉了电话，掀开被子起床。最近天气好，地毯送去干洗，脚踩在地面上，冻得他浑身一抖。  
拖鞋在哪？  
灯下黑，罗伊斯送的蝙蝠灯高高摆在书架上成了摆设，布兰特踮着脚，一点点的摸索着。啊找到了另一只，还有一只在哪？  
他维持屁股靠在床边的姿势，一脚踩在鞋里，另一条在地面上画圈摸索，找到了脚尖勾着，啪塔啪塔踩着走。  
卧房外没有开暖气，布兰特踏出第一步又转头回去，哪怕他的房间距离大门只是横跨客厅的距离。随手拿了外套披在肩膀上，刚出房门，鞋合脚了。  
过了万圣节后，冷空气一股脑涌过来，并打算永久定居。开着暖气的室内和冷风掀开天灵盖的户外根本是两个世界。睡前他巡视一遍房间，关好门窗，寒冷总有能找到进来争夺温暖的缝隙。  
布兰特弯腰驼背抖成一团，试图缩小自己的体积，未果，走到了门前狠狠的打了个喷嚏。他拽过衣袖揉揉鼻子，又用袖子擦了擦把手上的飞沫，但轻轻一压锁开了。  
门开的很慢，屋外的感应灯沿着缝隙一寸寸照进屋内，还有冷风，低沉的，阴郁的，让人避之不及，恨不得关门上锁最好再钉上十道木板，直到明年春天再撬开。  
透着缝隙，他看到了正对电梯口的墙角，然后高挂在墙上的感应灯，惨白的灯光亮着，跟暖黄走廊灯搅和成一团，显得分外格格不入。  
打电话的迫切需要进门的罗伊斯没有踪迹。  
寒意找到了开口爬遍了布兰特全身，搭在把手上的手不自觉的收紧。被电话铃声吵醒的愤怒是真的，可是开门后，没人吱声也是真的。  
他得做点什么，先回去房间拿手机拨号，看看人是不是躲哪去，可如果手机上没有任何来电显示怎么办？  
也许刚才的一切只是一个梦，真实的让人分不清。  
脑子清醒了，一连串剧情跑过，全然忘了他正职是少女漫画家，最近刚赶完稿子多想一格分镜都堪比酷刑。  
门后多了一道身影，应该说是在身体上截取了细细长长的一条，头发、脸、上身，腿，这个场景见多了，反倒不显得吓人。  
刚被破灭了怒火又上头，布兰特推开门没好气说“门没锁，刷指纹就能进来”  
罗伊斯抬起手指按在门锁扫描器上，“滴滴”扫描器发出警报声，罗伊斯木着脸，语气平淡“我在门外刷了一个小时，都是这样。幸好警报没有连报警的电话，不然一个小时前你就得是被警察敲门喊醒，顺便去警局捞我了。”  
没睡醒的人脑子一团浆糊，“你在门口刷了一个小时？”  
罗伊斯点点头，带着脱离发蜡束缚的长刘海跟着一上一下的晃荡，更正道“在门口刷了半小时指纹，又去后楼梯躲半小时冷风”  
“啊?“布兰特发出了一个无意义的情节。

一切发生在罗伊斯出门前，布兰特洗澡后。  
布兰特带着一身水汽从浴室出来，湿漉漉的头发贴在头上像是一个金灿灿的头盔，在灯光下闪闪发亮，他打了一个呵欠，准备睡觉。然后偶遇了在房间装扮好准备出门蹦跶的罗伊斯，并发生了如下对话。  
罗伊斯在他面前转了一圈，问“怎么样？”  
发型精致，版型贴心，撒了三吨香水，装扮堪称教科书，能作为男友装扮模特上杂志末尾的版面，说不定还是谁谁谁的手机锁屏，一年半载。  
布兰特有和甜心脸截然相反的不讨喜，“外面冷，非常冷“  
罗伊斯板着脸说“我问的是这个吗？“  
困意让人无心纠缠琐事，布兰特点点头，说好看，还问“要给你留门？”  
得到了满意答案，罗伊斯挥挥手当作是告别，说“不需要。只是吃个夜宵，很快回来”  
布兰特没在意，罗伊斯说话时，他跑去吹头发，还有比天冷在家睡觉更快乐的事，别说是约会谈恋爱，他连狗都不想遛，Nala前不久实践了拆房大计，被他一脚油门送回家给弟弟养，肝完稿子再见，亲爱的。

罗伊斯推开布兰特，挤身进门，鞋都没脱进了厨房翻箱倒柜  
布兰特跟着进去，拧开一支矿泉水给他“给，喝多了肯定口渴的难受。“  
罗伊斯反问他有酒吗？  
这可就考到了近期都在公司驻扎的布兰特，幸好最后他在冰箱找到了开过的葡萄酒，问什么时候。  
布兰特挤出一句“应该能喝的“  
“也对反正不会更倒霉“罗伊斯点点头，把奶锅架在灶台开火，将剩下的半瓶酒都给倒下去。  
“怎么了？吃宵夜吃成这样？“布兰特翻出一小把肉桂和吃剩的水果，问罗伊斯要不要。罗伊斯点点头示意他直接丢下去。  
加热后的葡萄酒，酒精挥发，有着水果的清甜和香料的厚重，闻得让人心发痒。喝起来也不是什么好滋味，好东西不能这么浪费，只有廉价的酒精饮料才需要香料水果共配带出讨喜味道。但冷天热饮下肚，贪图也只是贯穿全身的暖流。  
沸腾的葡萄酒不能喝，罗伊斯就捧着杯子暖手，他回想起一晚上跌宕起伏，他也不懂，为什么今晚，不是，是昨晚到底怎么回事。  
布兰特贪嘴想吃奶锅里的水果，又不想刷牙，看了两眼又挪开视线，只能没话找话分散注意力，他问“你打不开门怎么不喊我“  
“不想打扰你睡觉。“  
“那你还给我打电话？“  
“因为我冷得受不了”  
“为什么不去附近酒店开间房，平时你都会这么做的”  
“我去了，酒店倒闭了，你能想象那家店居然会倒闭？”  
“哇哦”可是对方的答复毫无热情，“你不是出门约会？干脆第三次指纹刷不开时，你就打电话让对方开车调头过来接你，直接住对方家”  
“真高兴你问了这个问题” 罗伊斯抿了一口酒，用所有输得一切的无家可归的流浪汉眼神看着布兰特“因为回程上，我的约会对象，其实你也认识，就是马茨出了车祸，我们两个都是打车回家的。”  
“你又搞上了主编？”布兰特睁大眼，翻出一支去叉锅里的水果块“详细说，我精神了。“  
再灌了自己两杯酒后，罗伊斯的体温总会回到了人类的数值，他摆摆手拒绝了“我现在就是一块电量只有百分之十的手机，你还在大冷天把我掏开看视频。现在给我一个枕头，我就能闭眼睡过去”  
“就当作是喊醒我给你开门的报酬？”挑中的苹果块有点酸，布兰特的脸纠结成团。  
“明天，我还能请你吃早餐当作报酬。现在我们原地解散”罗伊斯高举杯子做了一个敬礼的动作，拖着身躯往卧房走，布兰特跟在他身后，虽然待会还要再刷一次牙，但是能看到罗伊斯倒霉样子也是值回票价。  
当然早饭他们都没吃上，一觉睡醒正好赶上了下午茶。  
布兰特裹着毛绒睡袍出房门被热气熏个正着，罗伊斯也醒了。  
客厅的暖气打到了最大档位，呼隆呼隆，像沉谁的怪物打呼噜。不止，他顶着一头乱翘的头发靠在火炉前，见布兰特对他招招手，指着桌面上的外卖盒问吃什么，不够再加。  
布兰特扫了一眼，去厨房给自己冲了一杯咖啡又坐回去。他挑了一份焦糖酥，捡了吃剩的蜂蜜薯条往嘴里塞，眯着眼像是想起什么问罗伊斯，你坐在哪？  
罗伊斯拍拍了被他当成小椅子的巴士形状的猫抓板说“哪来的？”  
刚睡醒胃口不佳，布兰特的咖啡杯空了，还剩下半个焦糖酥”邻居寄养猫时带过来的”，猫抓板的最大承重是10kgs这话他就没说。  
“晚饭吃什么？”罗伊斯打个呵欠，即使日夜颠倒满打满算他也有八小时往上跑的睡眠时间，他也起身去倒咖啡，被没关窗的厨房冻的龇牙咧嘴的跑回来。  
两个人安安静静的坐了一会，布兰特先开头“昨晚不是去约会吗？”  
罗伊斯摇头“昨晚是人生大冒险。”

那顿饭挺久之前约下了。  
开车时经过新开的餐厅店面，罗伊斯正巧刷到了ins点评，说想吃。  
比起罗伊斯的口味偏好，胡梅尔斯有着什么都能往下塞的好胃口，好像得益于此，身量挺拔，罗伊斯在他身边就为感受到了一把小鸟依人，但是只要他一张嘴，就忍不住捏着拳头怼上去。  
胡梅尔斯打着方向盘抽空看了一眼，说开了就带罗伊斯来吃。  
没过多久胡梅尔斯就跳槽，这顿约饭不了了之，拖了好几年。  
“停“布兰特比划一个手势”所以你们是吃饭之后游车河在狭小灯光温暖的车内诉衷肠，一言不合在高速路上争夺方向盘，一个不留神发生车祸，可是那个地方手机信号不好，你们相互扶持走了一段终于找到了救援队，但不想让危机中激发出来的爱情影响你们的判断力，于是各回各家，在下周见面再决定这段感情何去何从，是吗?”  
罗伊斯认真回想，昨晚发生的一切，剧情大概相同，可是感情线跑的是另一端“这听起来像是冲奥设定。你是少女漫画家“  
布兰特写了两笔，头也不抬“我正积极谋求转型“  
罗伊斯点点头“懂了，卡剧本了“  
布兰特抱着脑袋哀嚎一声往旁边倒。  
“没事，难产多了就习惯了“罗伊斯踢着布兰特一脚”去装咖啡，我给你讲故事“  
闲着也是闲，布兰特将咖啡保温杯，整壶带出来，做出一副促膝长谈的姿势“请“  
“我和马茨吵架了“罗伊斯刚说第一句，布兰特小小声说”又一次“  
“不要打岔”罗伊斯举起一块披萨威胁道“他说请我吃那家餐厅给我道歉，而且那天还正巧是他生日“  
布兰特“哦”一声，没忍住问“那家店好吃吗？“  
“一般般，只是菜品都是我的口味“罗伊斯想起来改用一种没有起伏语调说“不过我再也不会去吃那家店，再好吃也不去吃。你倒是可以带朋友去吃吃看”  
他特地在朋友这个词上咬重音，布兰特当作是没听到。  
“一般来说，那家店是没什么人吃的，可是昨天大酬宾全场五折，我们到了之后前面有一百个号轮着，我们还找了黄牛，看了一部不好看电影，逛了三圈商场后，还是没轮到，实在受不了，准备走了去吃别的，结果黄牛说还有十桌，我们没死心又折回去等了，十二点才吃上，饿不至于就是累，吃完只想回去。马茨开车回去，那条路走了没有一千也有八百，没想到路灯检修，全给停了。一路没有光，马茨也没开大灯，车子直接铲上路障，连过三条一路卡个正着。”  
“你没事吧？”布兰特皱起眉，可是晚上罗伊斯回来也没什么大问题，就是冻得够呛，处于接受创伤第一步，茫然。  
“不幸中的大幸，人都没事”罗伊斯想了想“不对，肉体上。心理上我觉得马茨挺伤。他那车刚买，开口就是老婆。结果昨晚那出撞断杆子底盘重修，新婚三月直接进厂返修。”  
“这件事教育我们，不要带着大老婆和小老婆一起出门，一脚踏两船是要劈叉扯蛋的”布兰特听着喝了口咖啡。”  
“哈哈”罗伊斯干笑两声，“这话你在我面前说就好了，在他面前说，你可能就没了“  
布兰特往嘴上做了一个拉拉链的动作，等等又拉开”怎么撞这么严重，一般来说不是撞了就该踩刹车吗？”  
“车子刚撞上路障的时候，车子就开始摇了，不过都以为是走到坑里，你知道的最近都在赶雪季前的工期。到了第二根路障时，就觉得不对劲，第三根杆子不用踩刹车，车子直接停了”罗伊斯生怕布兰特没听懂，抓着笔记本开始画分镜。  
布兰特像所有爱车之人，看了一眼车子被路障贯穿的图示，心疼的只抽冷气“大太太这是要躺深切治疗部一个月的重伤“  
“差不多了。虽然没有漏油漏水，倒也重伤到拖车没办法拉走，最后还是喊来了吊车“罗伊斯往后靠，像他躺在了前头被吊起45度离报废不远的新车后座那样。胡梅尔斯坐在他旁边，伸手搭在他肩膀上护着。  
这个场景很常见，买了VIP厅电影票，座位后调，电影屏幕是半球形，人往后躺抬头看像在仰望星空。他们两个就这样看过许多片子，十次有九次是烂片，看到烂片也不生气，可以抢爆米花，罗伊斯基本没赢过。纸盒到他手里只有糖碎，他气得恨不得把纸盒扣在胡梅尔斯的头上，一路上没在说话。  
胡梅尔斯气死他一百回，也能哄好他一百零一回，给他买雪糕，搂着腰转圈圈，逗得罗伊斯生气很有趣哄他开心也不难。  
车子撞到不成样，他还能跟罗伊斯说“我没开车，车子也在开啊”  
罗伊斯困得没心情跟他胡扯“因为有吊车来拉着走”  
“哇，我是第一次坐吊车啊”  
“可是被吊起来的是你的车”  
被吊起来的车子只有两个轮子在跑，一路上难免颠簸，放在车前的摇头娃娃差点甩掉了脑袋了，他们在后座更不好受，好像玩了一个很烂的机动游戏，上下起伏，随时能飞出去。  
罗伊斯被感染苦中作乐，说“我一定要去投诉这个机动项目不符合规范。”  
胡梅尔斯跟着笑出声，转身抱住他，试图将他定在座位上  
其实胡梅尔斯更不好受。他个子高，塞在后座十分憋屈，手脚没有能好好放置的地方。车子一抖一抖人跟着一上一下，脑壳一下下撞在车顶上，不疼，也惹人烦。罗伊斯也没有嘲笑他，他被护的很好，甚至有功夫在想，坐在他旁边的人是护着他的人，也是惹他生气的人，还是把他扯下来这摊浑水的人。撞车后气得面无表情，不让罗伊斯下车自己在路边报保险喊吊车，也会收拾完屁事后跟罗伊斯讲着无聊笑话，是重遇后第一个生日，也是相识比不认识就久的人生里第好多个生日。  
但这些罗伊斯都没有跟布兰特说，对胡梅尔斯的看法好像跟谁说都缺了点什么  
”我很认真的想“布兰特说  
”想什么？“罗伊斯问。  
”要怎么做才能避开你们这个悲剧晚上，换做是我在看到餐厅排号一百桌的时候我就掉头回家了”  
“这也为什么你现在还是单身狗，不对你的狗呢？”  
“狗跑了。”布兰特喝掉了最后一杯咖啡，说“以后还去吃那家餐厅吗？“  
罗伊斯摇头”我当他倒闭了“  
布兰特又问”以后还跟主编出门吗？“  
罗伊斯点点头”我们约了今晚去喝酒，庆祝一下车子没有爆炸“  
布兰特突然叹口气”说真的，你们昨晚的事真是喜剧电影都拍不出来的好笑。怎么不早点发生，这样我还能赶圣诞特刊档期画个短篇”  
“可以，我给你这个授权，你画吧。只是结尾千万不要画成主角两个衣着单薄在初雪夜晚里拥吻，毕竟我们两个一下车都是骂骂咧咧回家睡觉的”  
布兰特憋笑了一路，还是破功了，倒头在沙发上笑出声“实在是太神奇了”  
“闭嘴吧，你的截稿期是什么时候”罗伊斯伸脚想要踹布兰特，这次坐着的猫抓板不堪重负垮了，罗伊斯坐在废墟没反应过来的是什么事，布兰特已经笑翻在地面了。


End file.
